


【碟中谍6】锤刀组《千钧一发》

by shaw0907



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaw0907/pseuds/shaw0907
Summary: 悬崖play，设定有操作。人物属于原作，ooc属于我。





	【碟中谍6】锤刀组《千钧一发》

　　千钧一发

　　悬崖上的搏斗仍在持续，长久的疲于奔命和撞机造成的伤势令伊森越来越难以支持，全凭信念一次次躲过沃克的攻击再不屈不挠地冲上去。终于，沃克抓住了机会，发出了致命的重重一击。

　　短暂昏迷后伊森睁开眼睛，他沉默着扫了一眼牢牢锁住双腕的手铐，随即望向站在身前的男人。

　　沃克居高临下俯视着那双绿眼睛，扯开一个冷漠又危险的笑容：“为什么你不能就这样死去呢？”

　　“因为你还没死。”伊森虚弱地动了动嘴唇，用气音反唇相讥，然而说出的话凌厉如刀。

　　“是吗？”沃克仿佛不以为意，好整以暇地按下了手中控制器的一个按钮。

　　“沃克！”伊森感觉到心脏骤停了一瞬，下一秒却见沃克信手将控制器掷到地上，让他得以看到静止下来的倒计时。

　　他按的是暂停键。

　　伊森微微皱眉，他当然不会认为对方会在此刻幡然醒悟，停止毁灭世界重建秩序的疯狂计划，那么他的举动到底是——

　　“我改主意了。”沃克俯身，伸手轻轻拂开他垂在额前的几缕碎发，露出男人历经沧桑，染了灰尘和血迹却越发英俊迷人的脸。

　　他的动作温柔得像情人间的爱抚，语调却令人毛骨悚然：“既然你不愿意轻易死去，那么我就把这唯一一次暂停引爆的机会给你，让你活着亲眼看到你所关心的人是怎样全部灰飞烟灭，你所维护的世界是怎样彻底崩塌。”

　　伊森偏过头不置一词，抓住这难得的时间飞快的琢磨着下一步该怎么办，冷不防沃克的手忽然掐住了他的下巴，迫使他看向自己，“不过，在那之前，我要请他们听一场好戏。”

　　他们？听？伊森尚未反应过来这话的意思，只见沃克手中把玩着一枚从他身上搜来的精巧的通讯器，里面突然响起熟悉而焦急的呼唤，班吉、卢瑟、伊尔莎的声音断断续续地传了过来。

　　“伊森？你怎么样了？伊森？”

　　“倒计时突然停止了，你那边出了什么事？”

　　“伊森？伊森！”

　　与此同时，绿色眼瞳里倒映出沃克骤然放大的俊脸——他用一种近乎噬咬的方式吻了下来，堵住了伊森想要回应队友时微微张开的，干裂柔软的唇。

　　那严格意义上来说并不算一个吻，沃克像捕食的野狼对待猎物一般掠夺走他所有的空气，用唇舌逼迫他献出每一寸领地。伊森脑中闪过短暂的空白，随即本能地恶狠狠反击回去。

　　分开时沃克唇角有一丝血迹，他舔了舔被咬破的地方，冷冷看着伊森努力平复剧烈的喘息。

　　“这就是你想做的？”身为一个身经百战经验丰富的王牌特工，这样的场景和复杂的关系尽管极其违和又充满了冲击力，伊森仍旧完全明白了沃克的企图，不动声色地勾起唇角。

　　“没错，我早就想这么干了。在你从上万英尺的高空像个傻子一样扑过来救我的时候，在你毫无意义地去帮一个不相干的巴黎小女警的时候，在去伦敦的车上你面对莱恩和我居然能睡着的时候，在电梯下你仰着脸看我的时候。”

　　沃克注视着伊森被牢牢束缚住的模样，神色似笑非笑：“你总是这样愚蠢的善良又该死的固执，所以落到今天这个地步——被我压在身下张开大腿，即将像个婊子一样发出诱人的呻吟。”

　　伊森轻轻叹了口气，仿佛认命般闭了闭眼睛：“我不后悔救任何人，但我不该在巴黎救你。”

　　沃克抚在他脸颊上的手微微一僵，然后他他听到耳边恶意的笑声，沃克温热的呼吸洒在耳畔，尖利的牙齿咬住了他的耳垂厮磨，通讯器将他的声音传到遥远的基地：“可现在已经晚了。怎么样，怕被他们听到么？听到他们队长，IMF的王牌叫床的声音？还是说你早已跟他们做过了？”

　　于是他满意的看到伊森那双绿眼睛狠狠瞪过来，像一只不肯服输的野猫，可惜爪牙均被人制住，毫无抵抗之力。

　　沃克继续毫不留情地用最锋利的言词调笑着：“你更喜欢哪个？是那个你宁肯任务失败也要救的蠢货黑鬼？喋喋不休的拖后腿专家？还是你漂亮的前妻或者新欢？”

　　“Shut up！”对于自己的羞辱伊森并无所谓，却在沃克言及朋友和挚爱时发出了怒斥，他漂亮的睫毛颤动着，声音有一丝几不可闻的颤抖，与通讯器里同时传来的几道不同声线的怒骂和担忧的呼唤融合在了一起。

　　沃克仿佛看穿了伊森平静下压抑的愤怒和慌乱，慢条斯理地扯开他在打斗中早已破破烂烂的衬衫，像是对着伊森，也像是对着通讯器另一端的众人：“我特意将你拖到这个能接收到信号的地方，为你们奉上这场盛宴，不用谢。”

　　最后一个词落地的同时，修长手指上粗砺的枪茧用毫不客气的动作刮擦过他的胸膛，可怜的乳头被夹在指缝狠狠一掐，痛感和异样的快感同时袭来，伊森浑身紧绷，颤抖着咬住嘴唇，任由沃克的双手和唇舌在身体各处兴风作浪。

　　从柔韧的腰线一路延伸下去，无论是下体被刻意地握住摩擦，还是落在臀肉上充满色情和羞辱的响亮的巴掌，伊森都只是竭力放松身体，以便尽可能减轻自己受到的伤害，却始终不肯泄出一丝声音。

　　“让我们看看Mr.Hunt的忍耐力究竟如何吧。”沃克对于他的徒劳嗤笑一声，停止了漫不经心的前戏，早已勃起的坚硬性器仿佛刑具一般狠狠贯穿了他。

　　“啊——”一声惊叫刚刚出口，又被强行卡在喉咙深处，没有足够的润滑和扩张带来的巨大疼痛令伊森几乎闭过气去，但是沃克并未给他喘息的机会。

　　炙热的欲望破开他最柔软的内里横冲直撞，一次次全根抽出再进入，直至顶到某一点时，沃克终于如愿听到身下的男人发出一声尖锐又婉转的抽气，那声音立时令他再度涨大了几分。

　　“啊，是这里。”沃克恶劣的笑着，每一次都恰到好处的撞上他最敏感的所在，伊森再也控制不住自己，断断续续的呜咽和呻吟从口中流泻而出，他几次颤抖着想要逃开，却被完完全全的禁锢在男人身下，被迫承受着铺天盖地的快感，不属于自己的巨大在体内反复快速的进出，他终于在又一次顶弄中绷直脚尖射了出来。

　　没有依靠前端的抚慰仅仅是因为后穴的操弄而达到了高潮。

　　“你果然天生就该被用来操的。”男人羞辱的低沉话音灌入耳中，伊森一个音节也无法发出，虚脱地被翻过身摆弄成跪趴的姿势，任由沃克掐着他的腰再次进入了他的体内。

　　伊森刚刚高潮过的后穴犹自痉挛着紧紧夹住他的欲望，像是无数的小嘴在舔舐吸吮，极度快感鞭打着每一条神经末梢，沃克毫不留情地在他体内冲撞，恨不得将自己完全嵌进这具柔软的被迫打开的身体里，让这个人彻彻底底的臣服在身下。

　　体液的润滑令这一次的进入更多了几分顺畅，水声和撞击声在寂静的空荡的峡谷中越发清晰淫靡，无视通讯器中遥遥传来的强自镇定配合的拆线声，世间好像就只剩下他们两人。最终他俯身咬住伊森的肩颈，将一股股热流完全注入他的体内。

　　液体冲击在内壁的感觉令伊森本能地蜷缩起身体，仿佛是痛极了也愉悦至极，他被铐住拉高在头顶的双手胡乱抓着地面一切可以碰到的东西，不知按到了何处，机械的读秒声突然响起，夹在两人剧烈的喘息中显得分外清晰。

　　沃克瞥了眼仅剩不足一分钟的倒计时，基于对方在任何绝境起死回生的能力，警惕地伸手将控制器牢牢握在自己手中。

　　刚刚发泄过后的满足和空虚同时袭来，他并没有撤出自己，仍旧压在伊森身上，另一只手转过他的脸，想要更清楚地看到他被自己操的乱七八糟的模样。

　　伊森像是已经在之前连绵不绝的狠厉操弄和被迫达到的高潮中失去了神智，任由沃克动作，只有在恍惚意识到控制器再次启动的那一刻时，泪光盈盈的绿眼睛中透出几分崩溃的绝望，像是翡翠失去了光彩，静静合住了。

　　沃克欣赏着这张永远不肯认输的脸上难得出现的神色，心理上获得的快慰甚至强过身体，刚刚发泄过的欲望似乎又有了抬头的趋势。

　　接下来，他看到伊森慢慢睁开了水光朦胧的绿眼睛，那双含泪的眸子里映出他自己的影子，被过度噬咬的艳红的唇微微开合：“Kiss me，Walker。”

　　世界上没有人能拒绝这样的伊森·亨特。

　　沃克鬼使神差地低下头，慢慢靠近过去，仿佛要给他一个真正意义上的亲吻，两人的气息越来越近，在即将触碰到那双柔软的唇瓣的下一秒，后颈骤然传来一阵剧烈的疼痛。

　　陷入黑暗的前一刻，沃克看到灿烂的日光越过克什米尔险峻的悬崖峭壁照在伊森的身上，他衣不蔽体狼狈不堪，那双仍然泛着晶莹水光的绿眼睛明亮动人，微微翘起的唇角笑容坚毅清澈，一如当初察看资料时所见到的照片上年轻的伊森·亨特，那个永不落幕的传奇。

　　倒计时停止了。

　　摊开的手掌中静静躺着一枚别针，另一端插在手铐的锁缝中。

　　伊森拔出那个小小的红色的引爆电键，虚脱地瘫倒在地，他甚至没有力气将晕倒过去但仍旧压在身上的男人推开。

　　他勉力侧过头，对着男人衣服中掉落出来的通讯器轻柔笑了一笑。

　　“任务完成。”


End file.
